Circuit switched switching systems are conventionally employed in telecommunication systems to create a connection between the originating terminal equipment and the destination terminal equipment. In some circumstances, there exists a need to implement versatile, fully non-blocking circuit-switched systems with a minimum of electronic components and a minimum of power consumed. "Non-blocking" refers to the property that if the destination terminal is idle when called, the switch will provide a path from the originating terminal to that destination terminal regardless of what other traffic goes through the switch. Further, transmission of the data through the switch may be adversely affected by transmission errors which occur in the switch due to upset events such as soft errors. Additionally, conventional circuit switched switching systems are limited in the amount of data that may be transferred due to inherent limitations in the switching speed of the switch.